Within Reach
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: What Ban saw was impossible. It couldn't be real, no matter how much he wanted it to be. But even if it was unbelievable and there seemed to be something very wrong underlying the whole situation, there wasn't any way that Ban was going to pass up an opportunity to carry out his promise to Elaine. AU within canon setting. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was hit with the need to write something with Ban in it (and subsequently, Elaine). I was surprised at the lack of stories in general, though I guess I didn't realize that this was a more obscure (new-ish) series. I watched the anime and read up to 11 volumes of the manga, so that's what I am familiar with for the series. For the most part. That, and a few of the future chapter spoilers which prompted this fic idea in the first place. Don't take it too seriously-this fic ignores some (most?) of the storyline of canon, so the fic ends up as more of an AU where things go terribly wrong (to be honest, I just wanted to do a short Ban and Elaine fic that started out nice and ended tragically because I enjoy tormenting characters that I like for some reason).

And with that, I feel the need to again point out that this fic ends with a death, because I really do love angst and tragedy as much as I love fluff and humor, so I couldn't resist ending the fic the way it will end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Seven Deadly Sins series.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The campfire had dimmed down to glowing embers as the group of people surrounding it began to toy with the idea of turning in for the night. All but for one person, who appeared to have no intention of going to sleep in the immediate future if he could help it.

Ban was happily guzzling down drink after drink, so nothing was really out of the ordinary and it was mostly business as usual. Ban was drinking in a carefree manner as if he hadn't just been engaged in a serious and dangerous battle on his own against an army of many until Meliodas and the others had caught up with him. Not that the overwhelming odds had bothered the Fox Sin of Greed in the least bit. It wasn't like he was going to come to any lasting harm, as any wound from that battle earlier in the day had closed up the moment the weapon had been removed from his body.

Only some of Ban's wounds hadn't closed immediately, leading him to believe there was something suspicious behind the force that had engaged with him in battle. But it wasn't like there was anyone around to question about it, as the group had either been driven off, or the unlucky ones killed because they weren't strong or fast enough. And even stranger, Ban was certain that he had lost consciousness for a brief time. But only for about ten minutes. That was Ban's best guess at how much time had passed, anyway, because Meliodas and the others had been in the area searching for survivors to question despite the fact they had to have known there was no one left. But as soon as Ban saw that the remaining wounds had healed over entirely, leaving nothing behind, Ban had dismissed the encounter entirely from his mind as he went about drinking himself into a stupor for a job well done.

The Fox Sin of Greed just decided to keep to himself the disquieting dream that he had had between passing out and waking up. It wouldn't do good to dwell on something so unbelievable anyway. There was no way it could happen, so there was nothing to worry about.

The only worry right now was that there might not be enough booze that day, away from the tavern and in a forest as they were.

Night seemed to have come out of nowhere too, and even though he had a surplus of alcohol to choose from, Ban still hadn't completely shaken the odd dream he'd had. But as it was night, and the immortal man saw more bottles of alcohol appear as if seemingly from nowhere at the edge of camp, Ban went into drinking it all down with a great deal more enthusiasm than before. With the influx of the bottles of booze one after another, and then in a mug at Meliodas' insistence, Ban ended up becoming drunk much faster than was usual for him, which said a lot, because he was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol in the first place. It was to the point that Ban ended up hanging off Meliodas' shoulder as he heckled King, who was hovering nearby and looking profoundly unimpressed at the immortal man's actions.

"Hey, King. King. Gonna do something 'bout that yet?" Ban pointed with the hand not holding a mug of booze, but what he was indicating was lost as he appeared to be pointing at random. But Ban seemed to think that he'd made his point, as he let his arm drape back over Meliodas' shoulders, and asked for confirmation of something. "He really should say somethin' already. Ain't that right, captain?"

"That's right." Meliodas agreed, as if he could tell what the other man had intended to point at. He glanced up at King. "Though I don't think anything's going to happen."

"Prob'ly not." Ban slurred, hanging heavily off of Meliodas in an attempt to remain upright as he waved the mug around to show just how unlikely he believed it to be.

Whatever 'it' was.

King seemed to finally realize what was being hinted at, and blushed, pressing his face against his weapon that was in pillow form to hide the covert glance he sent Diane's way. The giant didn't seem to pick up on the topic of the conversation or King peeking at her as she shook her head instead at the other sin's actions.

"Ban, you really shouldn't overdo it." Diane cautioned, frowning when Ban waved a full mug unconcernedly in return as he sloppily drank from it, some of it missing his mouth by a long shot.

"Ah~. This stuff is so good~." Ban said in satisfaction as he set the now empty mug aside. As Hawk passed by to find a better place to rest, the tall man reached over and hung off from the pig. "Hey, master, where're you going?" Ban let himself be half-dragged around the small camp they had set up in the forest, before he lost his grip and flopped to the ground with a sigh. "Still gotta teach...me…"

Ban promptly passed out and started to snore.

"He really can't hold his liquor, can he?" Diane commented, not looking surprised in the least bit.

"Nope." Meliodas confirmed as he looked around the surrounding forest. "But it looks like that rumor we got a couple days ago was way off the mark. All we've found for it was another group of people claiming to work for the Holy Knights."

"Does that mean we're going to leave and check up on that other rumor?" King asked, floating closer to the dying fire. "There doesn't seem to be any reason to linger here anymore if that's the case."

Meliodas was about to respond when one of Ban's arms abruptly shot up and seized King by the ankle to easily drag him down.

"Nice pillow~. You should…invest more in 'em, captain." Ban mumbled drunkenly, crushing King to his chest. "Though this one's…kinda uncomfortable."

"You reek of alcohol." King griped, grimly trying to free himself before he uselessly slapped at Ban's arm. "Let go of me!"

Ban's brow furrowed as he snuggled King closer to him to presumably sniff his hair, since the tall man's nose briefly brushed the top of King's head. Ban let out a sigh. "Hmn, Elaine...you smell different than usual~. You use the fountain today?" Ban held King closer. "You should….let me join you…next time~." The statement ended with a laugh, prompting Ban's captive makeshift pillow to try and make a break for it again.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" King made a funny face, as if he really, really didn't want to think about what the other man's words could entail, before King redoubled his efforts to free himself, Ban really too close for comfort.

And the Fox Sin of Greed was still creepily sniffing his hair, the jerk.

Unfortunately, King's physical strength was pathetic in comparison to Ban's, who hardly seemed to be making much of an effort to hold on. Whether or not King would have been able to eventually free himself from Ban's drunken grasp would remain uncertain because a scream suddenly rang out of nowhere.

Or so it seemed.

Meliodas went still instantly, his gaze flicking to the side with narrowed eyes. Hawk looked between him and Elizabeth, who appeared surprised. Diane exchanged a glance with her captain. The only two not taken aback by the mysterious scream were the first ones to react as soon as the scream rang out again, solidifying the fact that none of them were imagining things.

It was a faint scream, coming from some distance away, but everyone present had heard it all the same. As the second cry rang out, it could be distinguished by the Sins that were present as a scream that was piecing in its desperation, as well as surprised and, oddly enough, hopeful. But what stuck with them all was the fact that the voice that could be heard appeared to be calling for someone specifically.

Ban came instantly awake as soon as the first scream had rung out. By the time the second happened, his body was already in motion as he let go of King and sprang to his feet. Ban's entire body tensed for a full second before the immortal man was moving, his body shaking off most of the effect of being drunk in favor of lending his body speed. The call for help, and that was what it obviously was, took hold of him completely. Because along with the scream, Ban had sensed something. He'd sensed a presence, after he'd heard the cry, though he didn't dare latch on to it until he saw the person with his own eyes. Because Ban didn't want to be mistaken this time.

King was right there with him, soaring through the air alongside the taller man, completely alert with look of surprise crossing his features. Ban ignored the calls from Meliodas, as well as Elizabeth, Hawk, and Diane, and he only took the time to briefly flick his gaze up to meet King's in question. As soon as Ban saw King's hopeful yet hesitant expression in return, the immortal man set his gaze forward and completely focused his attention in the direction that the scream had come from.

The frantic run to the edge of the dense forest seemed to take forever, but even that didn't seem to matter when Ban finally emerged into a clearing, King right behind him. It was at that point that time seemed to come to a stand still as soon as Ban caught sight of the source of the scream.

A woman with blonde hair stood at the top of a cliff, her back to the drop off where she was being menaced by a group of heavily armored individuals.

A young blonde who looked oddly familiar when her profile could be made out as she turned her head slightly.

But it couldn't be...

As soon as Ban saw the blonde look over her shoulder at him and their eyes seemed to meet for a split second, he bolted forward.

It was her.

It was Elaine.

It had to be her.

It _had_ to be.

It was completely unacceptable that the person standing there at the top of the cliff could be anyone but Elaine.

And the way she had looked at him…

Ban couldn't help but move faster, bristling at the thought of any of those armored thugs causing any harm to Elaine. But they wouldn't, because the Fox Sin of Greed was going to make sure that didn't happen. It was no demon that he was faced with, so there was nothing to worry about.

The people menacing Elaine seemed to think differently about his headlong, reckless charge in their direction. The leader of said group, the one waving their weapon wildly in Ban's direction, seemed to be encouraging the others to attack.

Ban just sneered at the gesture as he ran a little faster for the cliff. Let them try and stop him. They were only going to be vastly disappointed that he would keep going, regardless of any wound they might happen to give him. And since Ban had dismissed the armored group in favor of keeping his eyes on the blonde, he was unable to, or unwilling to, get himself out of range of the now attacking group. He didn't even care that the group at the top of the cliff had reinforcements at the base of it. Ban didn't bother to dodge those attacks either, as it would have made it take him even longer to reach the blonde.

To reach Elaine.

So Ban let those arrows strike him, but the most those weapons accomplished was to cause him to stumble with a brief hacking cough of blood, before he righted himself and continued on. The pain he could feel coming from those wounds was nothing in that moment. Ban's attention was solely for the woman at the top of that cliff, who by now had turned around completely, exposing her back to the armored group attacking Ban.

But she was the one who had screamed before. The one who looked so much like Elaine. Who had sounded so desperate for her voice to be heard. For her to be heard by him. Because this time, when the blonde cried out, Ban heard what she said for certain without the dense forest as a buffer against her voice.

"Ban!"

She was calling to him specifically.

To _him_.

Ban's sneer morphed into a lopsided grin as he slowed only long enough to rip the arrows out of his body, disinterested in anything but keeping his eyes on the blonde as if there was a chance that she would disappear if he looked away. The wounds closed with each arrow that was removed, and with a faint grunt of exertion, Ban also tugged out the odd spear that had pierced him in the chest.

Funny, he hadn't noticed being struck with it in the first place.

Ban kept his gaze up and on the blonde as he carelessly let the weapons drop to the ground, until he came to a halt at the bottom of the cliff, wound free. Ban completely ignored the fact that his jacket had been torn into unrecognizable shreds again, as well as the fact that another arrow had slammed home into his chest with vicious accuracy. The pain really didn't matter at this point in time. Instead, Ban chose to tilt his head back to meet the blonde's gaze, now that he was close enough to do so. The cliff, in reality, was more of a high hill littered with a pile of rocks against one side of it. Ban stood still like that for a moment, ignoring the shouts of battle around him as he stared into those golden eyes. The moment was broken when he let out a single, disbelieving breath.

"Elaine?"

Ban was hopeful that it truly was her, yet he was doubtful, because he couldn't help but wonder whether or not this might be a trick. It wouldn't be the first time he had been mistaken over someone's identity. Or mistake some random girl for Elaine, which only led to disappointment on Ban's part.

King, who had been ignored for the most part by the Fox Sin of Greed, had been working to fend the armored group off. He had been successful for the most part but for those that attacked Ban, since King knew they really couldn't do any lasting harm, and a way out would be more convenient. King was startled at the sight when Elaine, at least, he felt it looked like Elaine, when she jumped off the cliff-like ledge, until it was clear to him that she would not come to harm. She was floating down from the looks of it anyway. King absently waved his hand and blocked another attack aimed his way with Chastiefol, although he echoed Ban's question in a similar disbelieving tone, as if he too couldn't believe his eyes.

"Elaine? Is that you?"

Elaine came to a halt a few feet off the ground in front of Ban. She remained hovering in midair as she tilted her head to one side quizzically, her blonde hair brushing one of her bare shoulders as she quietly observed the tall man standing before her.

Instead of speaking, of saying something, anything, Ban ended up staring in return. From this distance, the fairy didn't appear to be much older than Ban remembered her to be, though there was some kind of difference that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But such things were dismissed as unimportant details right now when Elaine spoke to him with a soft smile, as if amused by the other's lack of a greeting.

"Have you come to take me away, Ban?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I want to try and keep this fic as IC as I can, but as I am still relatively new to the series, I am not entirely sure if it will be (which is why this fic is going to focus more on just Ban and Elaine). So if there is something overly wrong or there was some misinterpretation on my part, please point it out (I think the rating is all right for what it is). And as to death at the end of the fic, I think something I'd read online seemed plausible to me, so I'm rolling with the idea in this fic, because I liked it. But it is also why I would consider this fic more AU, because I wasn't entirely certain if it could happen in canon or not.

And with the way I have this fic typed out so far, it should end up being four chapters in total. I plan on putting this on Ao3 as well, just because there's little in the way of fics for this series (and pairing) over there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that Elaine was waiting patiently for Ban to answer her gave the Fox Sin of Greed time to process the surreal moment. But it didn't take very long for there to be a forthcoming response. Because when asked whether or not he would take Elaine away, there was only one way that Ban would answer that question.

"That was the idea." Ban answered after a moment. He was still taken aback that this was really happening, but since it was, Ban saw no reason to doubt it. Even King seemed to be in a state of awe that he was seeing his sister. Ban flashed a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at King, and, seeing that the other sin was still a ways off, Ban turned his attention fully to Elaine as he smiled lazily at her from where she hovered in front of him. "I told you before that I would make you mine, didn't I?"

"You did." Elaine took Ban's words as her cue to throw her arms around the immortal man's neck and squeeze tightly. "And yes, I want you to do that."

"Oh?" Ban automatically held Elaine in return, one arm slipping beneath her legs to hold her up against him, his other arm going around her back to hold her closer. Ban stared down at Elaine before he offered a teasing smile. "You really want me to take you away, just like that~?"

"Always." Elaine moved a hand to lightly rest it against Ban's cheek as her other arm tightened around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. Until we met in the City of the Dead, I hadn't realized just how lonely you'd been. Like I'd been for centuries, before I met you."

Ban shifted Elaine awkwardly in his grasp while he searched her face. The Fox Sin of Greed relaxed a little more than before, as if he'd seen something that had reassured him of some thought he'd had. "You really are Elaine, aren't you?"

"How rude. Of course I am. Who else would I be?" Elaine asked, puffing her cheeks up indignantly and looking slightly offended.

"It's just that you look different." Ban held Elaine away from him briefly in order to look her over up and down. Then, with a grin, he added. "You look older, for one."

"Well, there was a problem coming back in my original form, but if I tried, I can likely change into it." Elaine moved her hand back to Ban's cheek, this time tracing the scar absently. "Is that what you want? For me to look more like a child again?" Elaine tilted her head to the other side at Ban, awaiting his response.

"Nah, I like this look of yours better. You know why?" Ban held Elaine close to his chest again so that he could be nearly face to face with her. Satisfied with the angle, Ban leered. "It's because it makes that expression of yours right now more tolerable in this form."

Elaine blushed, and it was clear that she was conflicted over the idea of trying to read Ban's mind at this point in time. She didn't have to decide whether or not to do it, however, because King finally shook off the last of his surprise and reached them to cut in to the conversation.

"What are you doing to my sister, Ban?" King demanded as he floated down and hovered near the pair. He clearly did not like the sight of Ban holding Elaine so close to him. "And without clothes!"

Ban acted as if he were surprised at the lack of his jacket, though he didn't point out that his pants were perfectly intact. The Fox Sin of Greed grinned wolfishly as he lightly slid a hand along the dress that Elaine wore. "While it isn't my style, I could always try and use your sister's clothes if you really want me to wear something that badly."

"B…Ban…" Elaine blushed. "You wouldn't."

King's face made it clear that Ban would find himself impaled on the ground through the chest or otherwise if he even so much as made an attempt to go through with the suggestion.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't." Ban ignored King as he grinned at Elaine before a mischievous look took hold. "But I would if you asked nicely. I'll be glad to steal your clothes along with you~."

"Ban!" King's weapon aimed warningly in the taller man's direction.

"I was just kidding." Ban said, supremely unconcerned as he waved a free hand dismissively in the other sin's direction.

King didn't seem to think so as his weapon whizzed by.

Ban reached out with a hand after he'd shifted his hold on Elaine to one arm. With a sneer on his features, Ban spoke. "You want to play now?"

"Ban!" King struggled to keep his weapon from moving toward the immortal man. "Quit trying to snatch Chastiefol!"

"Oh? But I'm not even touching it." Ban replied as he twisted his hand and twitched a finger.

King grimly had his hand out toward his weapon to prevent it from going anywhere.

Ban held out his hand a moment longer before he abruptly stopped using magic. Without so much as a glance at King dodging out of the way of his own weapon, Ban turned and headed back in the direction of the forest, where he could hear Meliodas and the others still calling for them.

A thought occurred to Ban as he ran. After being roughed up by those weapons, although to no harm, and kicking up dirt while running through the forest earlier, he was rather dirty. His face must have morphed into something other than the sneer it had been, because Elaine's hand rested on his scared cheek again as she asked a question.

"Ban? What are you thinking with that expression?"

"Huh?" Ban inclined his head to meet Elaine's curious gaze. "What are you talking about? I thought you could read my mind?"

"I would but considering the circumstances, I decided not to for now." Elaine couldn't look Ban in the eye now.

"What do you think I'm thinking about right now?" When there was no response, Ban was quiet for a moment before he sneakily held Elaine close to his chest again, as if determined to not let her slip away and out of his sight. "I'll tell you then. I was thinking that I got pretty filthy from running through the forest and being attacked." Ban put his face close to Elaine's, his voice playful now. "We could take a bath together. I passed by a hot spring earlier today." Ban met Elaine's eyes as his gait slowed. "Like we did at the tree. Remember that?"

Elaine blushed, clearly remembering the incident, though more for getting a glimpse of a naked Ban.

King's weapon came out of nowhere to clip Ban's cheek.

"You did what with my sister?"

Ban's response was to laugh and continue on through the forest with King in pursuit.

Elaine hung on for dear life but even so she smiled, as if happy that Ban appeared to be happy. "I missed you, Ban."

Ban flashed a look Elaine's way before he concentrated on running. But his expression said it all. He had missed Elaine as well and he didn't seem to care for the moment as to why she was there and alive once more. He hadn't even had to do anything for her to come back, which led to Ban's thoughts lingering on that odd dream he'd had. Ban subconsciously held Elaine closer. No, he wasn't going to dwell on that dream for any longer. It would bring nothing but trouble if he were to really think about what it could mean. He'd ignore it, for now, and hope he was wrong later.

Elaine pressed herself close to Ban as the Fox Sin of Greed ran, though her expression was briefly melancholic, as if something were weighing on her mind. Or perhaps it was because she may or may not have read Ban's mind. But whatever the case, Elaine came back to the present as something else seemed to cross her mind. Elaine's saddened expression faded as it was replaced with a blush across her cheeks. Perhaps she'd realized just how closely Ban was holding her to him as he made his way through the forest. "Ban?"

"Huh? What is it, El-" Before Ban could say any more, Elaine's hands were on his cheeks like before. Only she'd leaned up this time around to give him a kiss. Ban came to a complete halt, as if not expecting that, his expression briefly shocked.

Elaine drew back, appearing uncertain as she peeked up at Ban shyly. "Is now not a good time? I'm not precisely certain as to the customs of humans when it comes to this. I just thought that you looked like you-"

Ban cut Elaine off by hungrily engaging in another kiss and acting as if he didn't, terrible things would happen. Ban was also greedy about it, as if he'd had to wait a very long time to do something of the sort.

It was at this point that King had caught up with the pair, and he nearly dropped out of midair in shock at the sight of his sister locking lips with a grinning Ban.

"Ban! You-!" King had trouble forming any words, as if the sight were to much for him to process.

Ban ended the kiss reluctantly, and with a sigh, turned to face King. As soon as he had the other's attention, however, Ban gave his lips a long and obvious lick while wearing a massively smug grin. Anticipating the retaliation to his actions, Ban dodged the incoming weapon with a laugh.

Before King could launch another attack, Meliodas and the others came upon them. Diane was nowhere in sight, meaning they'd split up to look for them.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, looking between King, who looked upset, and then over to Ban, who appeared to be pleased with himself, still holding Elaine in his arms.

"Who's she?" Meliodas asked.

"...my sister." King said shortly, angling Chastiefol threateningly in the immoral man's direction. "Who Ban is going to set down right now. She is perfectly capable of walking herself. Or floating, like me."

"Nah, I'm not done taking her away yet." Ban said in return, as he hightailed it back in the direction of the Boar's Hat. "And you can sleep somewhere else King." Ban flashed a wicked smile over his shoulder as he held Elaine up so that they could be cheek to cheek. "Cause she'll be staying there in that room with me~."

"Ban! What are you planning on doing with my sister?" King shot after Ban, who was taking too much pleasure in whisking his sister off and leaving the rest of the group behind.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked. "What was Ban doing?"

"Beats me." Meliodas said with a shrug as he groped the Princess's chest absently. "Maybe he wanted to do this?"

"M..Meliodas..."

"Hey, stop that." Hawk scolded. "And don't you let another person coming to the tavern eat my scraps. Got it?"

"I wonder who she is." Elizabeth commented, not realizing that Hawk had trussed Meliodas up with rope that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, after he'd tried peeking under her skirt. The princess had been looking in the direction that Ban and King had gone, and hadn't noticed.

"Whoever she was sure made Ban happy." The captain of the seven deadly sins didn't seem to be too put out by his sudden restraints. "Maybe it was his girlfriend."

"But Ban said that she was dead!" Hawk exclaimed. "How could she be here now?"

"I thought he'd said something like that." Meliodas replied. "But the world is a strange place."

"Not for someone to come back from the dead. And if you didn't notice, you're still alive, so how could she be back?" Hawk pointed out.

"Eh? What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Was someone trying to kill you?"

A tremendous shaking of the ground in the distance interrupted further conversation.

"Guess we should head back." Meliodas said as he rolled into a seated position, as his arms were still pinioned by rope. "We should probably make sure that Diane doesn't squash Ban for 'kidnapping' someone."

"I think she'd only care if _you_ tried kidnapping another woman in front of her." Hawk and Elizabeth towed the still bound Meliodas back in the direction of the Boar's Hat. Hawk added, as an afterthought. "And I really meant it about those scraps. Don't just go giving them away to random people."


End file.
